


Not a Date

by Mellybear



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two awkward kids getting some sweet treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Date

“So...”    
“So.” Gray eyes stared into blue before glancing back at the glass.    
“Look are you sure you-,”   
“Mm-hmm.” She said before he finished.   
“Alright fine.” Leon sighed unsure if he could actually say these words “We’ll have the... Fruitastic Very Berry Strawberry ice-cream to share.” Maizono smiled away while Leon held a look of shame. He would need to punch through a wall of cement to sound manly after that. 

“Any toppings?” Asked the bored woman behind the counter. 

_ Please god no. _ Leon thought to himself.   
“Whipped cream and a cherry.” Maizono said deciding Leon had suffered enough. The woman only nodded and turned to make their order. Leon looked around the empty icecream store, man was this place lame. Covered in some silly rainbow wall paper with matching candy colored tiles. This place was so lame... But Maizono wanted to come here. He had to keep reminding himself that. It was for her... He pulled out an uncomfortable plastic chair and motioned for Maizono to sit in it. She swept past him and sat down in one fluid, graceful motion. He shoved the chair closer to the table and sat across from her. 

“Just so we’re clear...” Maizono said bushing hair away from her face. “This isn’t a date.”   
“Totally not a date.” Leon agreed fiddling with one of his ear piercings. “I’m too punk for dates.”   
“Says the guy who just said the word Fruitastic,” Maizono said rolling her eyes.   
“You ordered it!” Leon insisted.   
“I could have ordered for myself, this isn’t a date after all!” Maizono shot back.   
“Well you could have said that!” He hissed.   
“It was funny!”   
“Has anyone ever said you’re really pretty!?”   
“What...”   
“I dunno you said I was funny so I figured-,”   
“I said it was funny. Watching you act like an idiot. It was amusing.” Maizono explained slowly. “Do you really think I’m pretty?”    
“That’s why I asked you here... I mean... You’re pretty, and sweet, and funny, and you always smell really nice so I just thought I could take you out on this... Not a date." Leon nodded uncomfortably to the waitress as she set down their ice cream and two spoons. His fingers trailed down the cool chain that led to his wallet and he opened it slowly. “K-keep the change...” He said handing the woman a twenty.

“That was like a ten dollar tip Leon.” Maizono pointed out.   
“Was it?” He shrugged, “oh well.” Leon grabbed the spoon off the table and scraped the cherry off the top.    
“Ehem.” Maizono cleared her throat and stared at Leon.   
“Oh did you want this?” Leon asked bringing the spoon closer to his mouth. 

“Kind of, I ordered it after all.” Said Maizono pointedly. 

“Then why don’t you take it from me?” He asked placing it between his teeth. 

“You sure recover your idiotic composure fast. Flustered one second taking my toppings the next." She said as she leaned forward and grabbed the cherry from between his teeth. "You better not bite me." She said pulling her hand back.

"Not unless you're into that sort of thing baby." He said with a wink.

"God you're so bipolar!" She squeaked eating the cherry.

“Maybe a bit. But you’re no porcelain doll sweetheart.” Leon retorted.   
“Actually I’m an idol. I kind of am.” She said pointing the plastic spoon at him.   
“Well... Shit.” Leon couldn’t argue with that, “Speaking of which, if you’re caught with me then won’t your reputation be like... Tarnished or something?” Leon questioned taking a bite of the sweet ice cream.   
“Possibly, but this isn’t a date. Remember?”   
“Ah of course... S-silly me.” Leon averted his eyes to the floor tiles. 

“Did you want this to be a date... From the way you sounded earlier it was sort of-,”   
“Ready to go?” Asked Leon jumping out of his chair before she could finish. Maizono stared at him shocked but nodded. 

“Sure. Do you want the last bite you hardly had any...” She asked holding out the cup for him. He shook his head and the idol sighed.    
“Whatever.” She tossed the cup in the trash and the two walked out to Leon’s car. “Thanks for... You know this not a date thing.”    
“Yeah sure... Are you cold? It’s getting dark and you don’t have a jacket and I mean not as a date thing but you can have my jacket. Oh but you don’t have to I mean if you don’t-,”   
“Leon breathe! I’m fine can we just go?” Leon unlocked the car and they both got in quickly.   
the two drove in awkward silence as the stereo played softly.    
“Hey is this my album?” Maizono asked lifting something off the messy floor. Leon nearly swerved off the side of the road as he attempted to snatch the cd out of the idols hands. “It is! I didn’t think this was your kind of music-, hey is this signed...?” She asked inspecting it closer.    
“No! No that’s my sisters she-,”   
“Really because it says to Leon... And you know I don’t remember signing this for you.”   
“It’s a gift! Really I swear just please stop I’m going to die okay?” Maizono set the cd where it was and sighed. Leon came to a slow stop in front of Maizono’s house and sighed loudly hanging his head.    
“Bye.” Leon said shortly.   
“That’s it? Bye? Don’t you want to walk me to the door or something?” Maizono hinted slowly.   
“This isn’t a date. This was a dumb idea I shouldn’t have even bothered with-,”   
“I had fun.” Maizono leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I like you better when you aren’t flirting and arrogant.”   
“W-well yeah just... I...” Leon was scrambling in his brain for the words he needed to express something... Anything really.    
“We should go on another not date sometime.” Maizono suggested.    
“Okay!” Leon said suddenly.  _ Oh that was way too eager.  _ He mentally scolded himself. “If you want to and I mean I have practice and-,”   
“Shut up. You’re ruining it.” Maizono said shortly. She kissed his cheek once again and got out of the car. 

“Holy shit.” Said Leon placing his head on his steering wheel. “Phew... Okay.” Leon made sure Maizono was safely inside before he pulled away. Maybe the should go out again sometime... Leon smiled to himself the whole way home as one of Maizono’s songs played on the radio.

“Maybe even a real date next time...” Leon said pulling into his garage. He’d have to make it perfect... 


End file.
